Is That Chocolate!
by OnlyFoolsReadMyStories
Summary: Montana's drivin' 'im stark ravin' mad. So 'e goes visits 'er. BAD IDEA! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Oh come on! You know what it is. Don't make me suffer.**

**Is That Chocolate?!**

Danny Messer sighed. He was going nowhere with this paperwork, fast. Putting his pen down, he rubbed his tired eyes. There was one person he desperately wanted to see, but with this amount of work, that wasn't an option.

He drifted away into his thoughts. He could finish the paperwork later.

Danny wondered about that particular women.He had, for some reason, become increasingly attracted to her, and since last month, he couldn't get her out of her head. Unknowingly, she was driving him stir crazy.

Perhaps it was her looks. Yes, she was beautiful, with her curly 'chocolate - blonde' hair, but she also had an air of intelligence around her, like she was always alert, always knowing what was going on around her. Then, her figure, which, although was quite petite, gawd, her curves! he had been caught several times staring at her.

Then it was how she smelled. That sounded weird, even in his head. But it was true, she had a sweet smell, and yet on the few times he had been round her apartment, he could not see the stack of perfume bottles that should have been there. It was like she had just miraculously acquired it.

He made up his mind. Glancing at the stack of files, he got up, and headed to Montana. He chuckled at his own joke. He knew his way very well. Down the steps, turn right, along the corridor... boom! Lindsay Monroe.

He entered quietly. He didn't want her to catch him. Tip - toeing across the room to Lindsay, where she was bent over a microscope, he looked over her shoulder. There was that sweet scent! Strawberries... vanilla... drizzle of honey... and... wait, was that chocolate? Dark chocolate?! He hadn't noticed that before. He stood there for a few minutes, mesmerised by that sweet perfume and his new found discovery.

'Danny?!'

He was woken from his reverie. Although he didn't want to startle her, it seemed to turn out the other way round. She gave him a questioning look, wanting answers for why he had just been standing over her with eyes half - closed.

'I - er - just, erm, you know, erm... checking up on you? I mean, seeing if I could help you... yeah, 'cuz, erm, I... finished all my paperwork?' he finished uncertainly. He had never been one for lying and he knew he was puce.

She raised her eyebrow.

A strand of hair had fallen out its place from her loose ponytail, and now Danny was staring at it, using all his willpower to stop his arm stretching out and putting it back. In fact, it was beginning to twitch slightly.

However, this didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay.

She put her hand on his arm. Immediately it seemed to burn him and he went even more red than he was before.

'Are you OK?' she inquired concernedly, oblivious to his embarrassment of his stupidity.

'I, er, yeeaaaah, 'course, I think, er, I just over - worked it at basket - ball, I mean the gym yesterday...'

He almost went maroon. She looked uncertain.

'Danny, you don't look so well, are you sure you don't need anything?'

Damn! Why did he come here in the first place, it had only gotten him in deep shit, not to mention the sight of Lindsay had fired his heart up a notch. He thought for a split - second, and made up his mind in that time. He might as well satisfy his need for her. Then he could borrow a snail's shell and live inside it with embarrassment until his dying day.

'Yeah,' he said, his voice down to a whisper. 'I need you.'

He swooped down, capturing her lips in his, taking her breath away before she could say anything. The kiss was passionate, and he gently urged her to respond. And to his great surprise, that was what she did. They grew tighter together, his hands resting on her waist and the small of her back. The kiss, to Danny, only lasted a few seconds though, and she pulled away.

He expected her to say something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, Danny, but I'm not ready for this... maybe in a couple of months... years...'

But instead, to his second greatest surprise, she said, 'There are people here. We can continue this... later.'

She smiled, showing all her beautiful white teeth.

He sighed.

'OK.'

And so they let go of each other, each with a fire roaring in their hearts and a glint in their eyes.

'You better get a move on with your paperwork, or Mac's gonna kill you.' she said.

'How - '

'Make tracks, cowboy!' she said, ushering him out.

So they continued with their own jobes until the end of the day. It was a work by day, play by night kind of situation.

But what the pair did not know was that Flack, Adam and Hawkes had been spying on them and had taken a photo of their little moment, and were, right now in a bar, howling with laughter at their friend's oblivion!

* * *

**My first CSI: NY fic, but hey, no worries if you don't actually find it funny ( I wasn't sure it was funny either ) but please give some feedback. My inbox is desperately empty! Lol.**

**xxx OnlyFoolsReadMyStories xxx**


End file.
